Smash Brothers: The Smash Gate
by darkheart709
Summary: When Peach and Zelda are Kidnaped, Mario, Luigi, Link, and Pikachu embark on a quest to save them. There paths are different but they still have a common goal. Along the way others will help them from Smash Bros. But can they stop the evil that is about t
1. Mysterious Strangers

The scene is the garden of Princess Peach's Castle. Mario is resting on the grass while Peach is attending to her flowers.

" Oh Mario, isn't this day just beautiful?" asked Peach while looking up at the sky, the sun was radiating

" Um, yes." said Mario, peeking from underneath his hat

Oh Mario (sigh)." said Peach as she watched Mario go back to sleep

Peach looked up into the sky and noticed a shadowy figure gliding across the sky.

" What is that?" asked Peach as she stood up, she turns over to Mario who is still lying down

Peach looks back up at the sky but the shadow figure was gone.

/ How strange/ Peach

The screen panes in on the shadow figure that is now on Princess Peach's Castle. The mysterious figure is dressed in all black and has two black wings. The stranger retracts his wings and pulls out binoculars and watches Peach.

" Do you have the target in sight?" says a mysterious voice coming from the ear piece the stranger is wearing

" Yes." responds the stranger

" I don't have to remind you how important your mission is Zithos." said the voice from the earpiece

" No." said Zithos casually

The scene is a wooded area, the sound of arrows can be heard cutting through the air. Pikachu came wondering through the forest, looking for someone.

" Hey Link!" shouted Pikachu

Pikachu started to sniff around.

" Link!" yelled Pikachu, not noticing what was in front of him

Pikachu didn't notice the arrow coming toward him.

" Linnnn…AAAaaahhh!" screamed Pikachu as the arrow hit right above his head

Link ran over.

" Oh sorry Pikachu I didn't see you." said Link apologizing

"Aaaaaaaa." was all Pikachu could mutter out while he was shaking

Link grabbed the arrow out of the tree and put it back in his quiver. Pikachu came out of it and stopped shaking.

" Man oh man. If that's how you greet friends I hate to see how you greet your enemies." said Pikachu with a sign of relief on his face

" With a sword to the face." said Link grinning

" Ha ha ha. That's you Link, (nervous quiet tone) always right to the point." said Pikachu rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor

" So what brings you so far out here, I thought you were going to stay near the village." said Link aiming an arrow at another target

" I was supposed to tell you something important, but I…Guess I forgot heh heh." said Pikachu laughing nervously

" Oh well (sigh)." said Link firing the arrow

The arrow hit it's target with accurate aim.

/ Another bulls eye as usual/ Pikachu

Link got another arrow and aimed.

" So why are you practicing again?" asked Pikachu

Link was about to fire.

" Is it to impress Zel…da!" said Pikachu in a sarcastic tone

Link messed up the shot and missed.

" Ha ha ha, I guess that answers it! Ha ah ha ha….Ow." said Pikachu rubbing his head

Link clenched his fist and had a look of anger on his face.

" Ouch! Okay, sorry. Damn, you hit hard." said Pikachu holding his head

" Damn straight!" said Link in a less angry voice

The scene is the Hyrule Castle, inside Zelda's room.

" (Sigh)." Zelda said while looking in the mirror

/ What's wrong/ Sheik

" Huh? Who was that?" asked Zelda

Sheik's reflection appeared in the mirror.

" Oh it's you Sheik." said Zelda relieved

" So, what is bothering my other self?" asked Sheik through the mirror

" Oh nothing, its just…" began Zelda but stopped

" Come on now, is it Link?" asked Sheik

"(Small laugh) Well, you reside in my mind, why not just find out on your own?" asked Zelda casually

" Come on now, you have forbidden me to see your thoughts concerning that boy." said Sheik

" Yes and I thank you for respecting my feelings on that." said Zelda

The background goes black and shadowy. Sheik appears behind Zelda although it is not really Sheik but more of a astral form only Zelda can see. Sheik puts her arms around the princess from behind and pulls her close.

" Remember, if anything is troubling you, I'm always here if you need my strength." said Sheik

" Yes I know. Thank you." said Zelda sounding thankful

The background returns to normal and the projection of Sheik with it. Zelda didn't want to admit it but it was Link. She knew that both their duties were important not just to those around them but to the entire world and the many lands of this earth. Zelda walks out onto the terrace.

/ Our lives don't truly belong to us. Are lives are important not only to Hyrule but to the other lands of this world. Because of that, I guess I shouldn't expect to be able to find love/ Zelda

/ Don't think that. Everybody deserves a chance at love/ Sheik

Zelda though for moment an realized that might be true, the thought of it was enough to make her have hope. Just then the door to her room opened.

" Yes who is it!" asked Zelda, upset a bit that they entered without knocking

A mysterious woman that Zelda had never seen before entered.

" Hello Princes Zelda, my name is Zula. And I am here to kidnap you." said the mysterious woman dressed in blue

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom…

" Oh Mario, look there is Luigi." said Peach

" Huh?" said Mario getting up

" Hello Mario, Princess Peach. Toadsworth wants you two to come in. The cook has finished preparing lunch." said Luigi

" Okay. Lets a go." said Mario on his feet

Mario, Luigi, and Peach went to the Castle where Toadsworth was waiting for them.

" Princess Peach!" yelled a little toad that was still in the garden

" I say what is that toad want, its time for lunch." said Toadsworth

" Hold on a minuet Mario, I'll go see what he wants." said Peach

Peach ran over to the little toad.

" Yes?" asked Peach

" Hmm!" smirked the toad with a evil grin

" Transform!" shouted the toad only his voice was much different

Wings sprout out of the toad's back and then surrounded him. Just like that he changed back into Zithos.

" What!" said Peach startled

" Princess Peach!" shouted Toadsworth

The others all ran to Peach but they were stopped by Zithos.

" Who are you?" asked Mario

" Mario!" called Peach but Zithos' wing blocked her view when she spoke

" If you must know, my name is Zithos, and I am taking the Princess with me." said Zithos

Princess Peach her parasol and swung at Zithos. But Zithos caught the parasol and then grabbed Peach and looked into her eyes.

" Hawk Eye!" shouted Zithos, two beams of light flew out of his eyes into Peach's eyes and just like that she was out cold.

" Princess Peach!" shouted Toadsworth

Mario and Luigi both jumped at Zithos, both with a fire ball in their hands.

" Hmm!" smirked Zithos


	2. Kidnapped

Mario and Luigi both fired their fireballs at Zithos.

" Ha!" Zithos flapped his wings and the fireballs were smothered

Zithos set Peach down on the floor and turned towards Mario and Luigi.

" You want to fight me?" asked Zithos

" Luigi Missile!" said Luigi as he blasted forward

Zithos casually stepped aside and dodged the attack.

" Pathetic. Dark Flurry!" yelled Zithos as black feathers came out of Zithos' wings and flew at Luigi

"Oooo." said Luigi still dazed from the attack

Mario charged at Zithos and punched him.

" Annoying little…" Zithos punched Mario back

" Ugh!" muttered Mario as he went flying in the air

" Black Fire!" said Zithos as he shot out a black fire ball at Mario

" MAMAAA! Whoa Whoa Whoa!" yelled Mario

" Zithos!" yelled Luigi

Luigi was directly behind Zithos.

" What?" said Zithos shocked Luigi got behind him so quickly

" Luigi Twister!" yelled Luigi

Luigi span around at Mach speed and pummeled Zithos into the air.

/ Damn! I got careless/ Zithos

Zithos turned himself towards Luigi in the air and sprouted both his wings.

" Dark Wing!" Zithos' wings glowed dark and he dashed forward into the ground, hitting Luigi with his wing

Zithos crashed into the ground but when the smoke cleared he was unscathed from the attack, Luigi was on the ground though.

" Master Luigi!" said Toadsworth

Zithos glared at Toadsworth who immediately kept quiet. Zithos walked towards Princess Peach. But an explosion behind him caught his attention.

(Explosion)

" What?" said Zithos stunned

Mario came out of the ruble glowing with a red energy.

" Smash Power?" whispered Zithos

" Mega…FLARE!" Mario blasted twin beams of fire at Zithos

Zithos jumped in the air and avoided the blast.

" Huh?" asked Mario surprised

" Master Mario that was stupendous!" said Toadsworth

Mario was stunned, he had never been able to do that before, he wasn't even sure how he did it.

Zithos was slowly descending onto the earth.

/ Such power! Has he…seen the gate/ Zithos

Zithos landed on the ground and faced Mario.

" Yah!" Mario charged at Zithos

" Dark Wing!" Zithos dashed forward with his Dark Wing attack and Mario went flying backwards

/ Still, even though he seemed to be able to use Smash Power, he doesn't seem to be aware of it. But how could he have tapped into the gate/ Zithos

Mario went smashing into the wall, knocked unconscious.

" Well, that takes care of that." said Zithos

Zithos went over and picked up Princess Peach and flew into air with her.

" Princess Peach!" yelled Toadsworth in distress

" Oh no. Oh no!" said the Toads

As Zithos flew up into the air he wondered something.

/ Perhaps it was his feelings for the girl, that allowed him to access the power of the gate/ Zithos

Zithos flew away, with Princess Peach in his arms.

Pikachu and Link were walking towards Hyrule Temple, Pikachu was still trying to remember what he was trying to tell Link.

" So still can't remember what you were going to tell me?" asked Link

" Nope…oh wait now I remember. There was this mysterious lady moving about the town. Some people are talking and rumors seem to be getting out of hand." said Pikachu

" You came to tell me that?" asked Link

" Well yeah, everyone is getting worried something might happen to Princess Zelda. Even the Royal Knights are getting anxious over it." said Pikachu

" Really?" said Link

/ If the Royal Knights are bothered by this, then maybe…/ Link

Link looks up into the sky and notices a light coming from Zelda's room.

" Pikachu!" yelled Link

" What, what is it?" asked Pikachu a little shocked

" Hurry!" said Link running inside the castle and running towards the stairs

" Wait hold on!" said Pikachu running after Link

In Zelda's room Zula held up a strange crystal. Zelda was feeling weaker.

/ Sheik, help. Sheik/ Zelda

" Are you trying to contact that other side of you. Won't work, (holds up the crystal) this little beauty blocks her out." said Zula

" What do you want?" asked Zelda

" Like I said, I came here for you my princess." said Zula in a sarcastic tone

Zelda didn't know what to do.

" Don't make this difficult princess. Diamond Blades!" a bunch of diamond shards appeared around Zula and fired at Zelda

" Nayru's Love!" shouted Zelda as a diamond shield appeared and reflected the attack

" Black Diamond!" Zula was surrounded by a black diamond that stopped the attack

" Farore's Wind!" Zelda teleported behind Zula

" So little princess knows some little tricks." said Zula

Zelda slapped Zula across the face. The attack was more powerful while she used her power.

" Why you!…Little bitch!" said Zula upset, she smacked Zelda hard and she went flying

Zelda hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

" Well as long as she is out cold." said Zula

Just as Zula was about to leave, Link busted in.

" Well if it isn't the Hero of Time." said Zula sarcastically

" Who the hell are you?" asked Link furious when he saw Zelda unconscious

" Well if you really want to know, my name is Zula. (Grins) Goodbye." said Zula as she went up into the air

" Get back here you bitch!" said Link leaping at her

" Diamond Blade!" the blades knocked Link back and injured him greatly

Just then Pikachu entered the room.

" Link! (Turns toward Zula) Thunder Shock!" Pikachu shot out his thunder shock attack

" Black Diamond!" Zula's attack stopped the thundershock

Zula disappeared in a flash.

" Shoot she got away." said Pikachu

Pikachu turned to Link who looked very injured. Link didn't have enough time to react and the blades did some damage.

" We need some help in here!" yelled Pikachu

" Pika…chu." muttered Link

" Don't speak Link. That might wear you out." said Pikachu sounding worried

" She…has…Zelda…I have…to save her." muttered Link as he fell unconscious

" Link!" yelled Pikachu


	3. ZYXWV

The Toads carried Mario and Luigi into the infirmary. The whole castle was in a frenzy with Princess Peach being kidnapped. Mario and Luigi began to gain consciousness.

" Whoa." said Mario still disorientated

" Ow." said Luigi rubbing his head

" Master Mario, Master Luigi, are you okay?" asked Toadsworth

Both Mario and Luigi nodded.

" Very good then." said Toadsworth

Meanwhile back at Hyrule Temple…

" Link?" said a voice

Link was regaining consciousness, a shadow figure was above him.

" Link are you okay?" asked the person above him

It was Pikachu.

" Pikachu? (Link sits up, still groggy) What hit me?" asked Link still in pain

" Well, still straight to the point with you. Ha ha." said Pikachu giggling

" Where's Zelda?" asked Link

Pikachu remained quiet.

" Damn, I can't believe I…I…" said Link

" Link, it wasn't your fault, she got the drop on you with those weird crystal shards." said Pikachu in a reassuring voice

Back at Princess Peach's Castle…

" Who was that guy?" asked Luigi

" I dunno." said Mario

Both brothers were just beaten bad.

" We need to save Princess Peach." said Mario

" Yeah but…" said Luigi

" But what?" asked Mario

" We just got beat." said Luigi

" So." said Mario

" Not just beat, beat badly." said one of the toads

" Still, we need to save Peach." said Mario

" You sure are a glutton for punishment Mario." said a familiar voice

" Huh?" said Luigi

Fox dropped down from above.

" Fox, what are you doing here?" asked Mario

" Heard what happened, so I rushed here to tell you what I found out. And to tell you just what you will be dealing with, or to be more precise, who" said Fox

At Hyrule Temple…

" I can't believe that happened." said Link

" Just because you can't believe something, doesn't make it any less real." said a voice from the shadows

" Huh?" asked Pikachu

Mewtwo teleported right beside Links bed.

" Oh hey Mewtwo." said Pikachu

" Hello, I am sorry about the princess." said Mewtwo

" Thanks." said Link with his face down

" Don't worry, we'll think of something." said Pikachu

" I don't have to think, I already know what I'm going to do." said Link

" And what is that?" asked Mewtwo

" I'm going to bring her back." said Link, trying to get up

" Link wait a sec, your still very injured." said Pikachu

Link hurt his arm while trying to get up. His arm was shot with Zula's attack and it was a direct attack.

" (Grunts in pain) Damn." said Link under his breath

Mewtwo levitated near Link and grabbed his hand, Mewtwo used his psychic powers to heal Links arm.

" Hmm, thanks." said Link

" Welcome." said Mewtwo

Mewtwo moved back towards the wall.

" Unfortunately I didn't come here to heal you. I have information on the people who took Zelda." said Mewtwo

" People?" asked Pikachu

" Yes, it's not just one person its…" said Mewtwo

"…its a group." said Fox

" A group?" said Mario

" Yes, there are five of them. They call themselves ZYXWV, a criminal organization." said Fox

" Why do they call themselves ZYXWV?" asked Mario

" Each member's name begins with one of the letters." said Mewtwo

" Oh." said Pikachu

" Well what do they want with Princess Peach?" asked Luigi

" Your guess is as good as mine." said Fox

" I thought you had information." said Luigi

" There are a lot of things they could want with a princess." said Pikachu

" But why Zelda?" asked Link

" (Sigh) Well, some of our people think they might be looking for the Smash Gate." said Mewtwo

" What's the Smash Gate?" asked Mario

" Its an old legend, its supposed to give someone amazing powers. You gain, according to the legend, an almost limitless supply of power." said Fox

" And they need Peach because?" asked Mario

" Well they need five maidens." said Fox

" Five maidens?" asked Link

" Then that means they need four more maidens." said Pikachu

" Well actually, we just got word that the Princess Peach was just kidnapped from the Mushroom Kingdom." said Mewtwo in a worried tone

" So Zelda was kidnapped too." said Mario

" So it seems." said Fox

" So there are three maidens left." said Luigi

" Yes. As you know there are other lands with princess', and anyone of them can be one of the maidens." said Fox

" So we should go and try and find these maidens then." said Mario

" Huh?" asked Luigi

" Those ZYX guys need the other maidens right. So they will be going after the other maidens." said Mario

" Yeah." said Luigi

" When they make their move, will be there." said Mario

" Well that can be a problem." said Fox

" Why?" asked Luigi

" There is no way of telling which maiden they will go after next, plus we don't even know who the maidens are." said Fox

" Then I guess we will just have to find out who they are by ourselves." said Mario

Mario got up and headed towards the door. Luigi followed.

" Well this may help." said Fox

Mario and Luigi stopped.

" You should try going to Kingdom of Pokemon." said Fox

" Why go there." asked Luigi

" One of the words we came across when searching for information on the Smash Gate was voice. The Princess of the Kingdom of Pokemon is Princess Jigglypuff." said Fox

" That's a good lead." said Luigi

" Go to the city Wild Forest, that's where you'll find the princess." instructed Fox

" Thanks." said Mario

The two brothers headed out.

Link rose to his feet.

" Link?" asked Pikachu

" Well, I'm going to go find Zelda." said Link

Pikachu looked stunned, yet deep down he expected this.

" You sure you want to go. Those guys are really strong." said Mewtwo with a sly grin, leaning against the wall

" Never let that stopped me before." said Link

Link got up and walked over to the window, he was unaware of the danger that was ahead of him.


	4. The Journey

Pikachu and Link walked out of Hyrule Temple. Link still looked injured but he knew he couldn't stop Link from going, so the only thing he could do was tag along to help him out.

" Oh Mewtwo (looks back), could you tell my little brother that I'm heading off with Link?" asked Pikachu

" I'll tell him if I see him." said Mewtwo stepping out of the castle

" Thanks." said Pikachu

Link and Pikachu walked out of the village, the green from the trees of the forest were coming into the view.

" You don't have to come with me." said Link

" I know, I want to." replied Pikachu

Link and Pikachu walked off into the distant, heading out to find Zelda.

Luigi was dragging behind. He kept calling to Mario but he didn't slow down.

" Mario…Wait!" yelled Luigi

Mario finally stopped, Luigi caught up with him and gasped for breath.

" Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Luigi

" There is a train heading to the Kingdom of Pokemon and I don't want to miss it." said Mario

" Oh." said Luigi with a dumb look on his face

Before he realized it Mario was already up and running again heading towards the train station. Luigi ran after him, trying to keep up.

The train came into the station.

" Hurry up its already here." said Mario buying their tickets

" I'm…coming. (gasp)" said Luigi just making and out of breath

The two brothers boarded the train and sat in their seats.

" What are we going to do when we get there?" asked Luigi

" Huh?" asked Mario

" Like what are we going to tell them, "Your princess is in danger we can help." said Luigi

" We'll think of something." said Mario

The train left the station heading towards the capitol of the Kingdom of Pokemon, Wild Forest.

Fox walked down the streets. He looked around the slum that was deep in the heart of Mute City. The streets were covered in trash, and old buildings had broken windows and the insides had shattered glass all over the floor. He looked around to see if he could find who he was looking for.

" Well hello." said a voice

Fox turned to face Samus, dressed in her Zero Suit.

" Hello your self." said Fox casually

Link and Pikachu walked down the dirt road that was in front of them. Pikachu's face looked like he was deep in thought.

" What are you thinking about?" asked Link

" Oh I was just thinking about those ZYXWV guys. Mewtwo said there were five of them, and they all have powers like that Zula girl. Think we'll have to fight all of them?" asked Pikachu

" Don't know, I just care about finding Zula." said Link with anger in his voice

Pikachu saw the look of anger in his face.

" Just don't do anything stupid." said Pikachu

" Heh, don't worry." said Link

The two continued down the road.

/ I wonder if Pichu is okay by himself./ Pikachu

Samus led Fox into a old building.

" Is this where you work?" asked Fox

" Not really, I just own it." said Samus sitting on top of a desk

Fox walked around and looked at the place. The room was old, the paint was peeling and there were old boxes stacked up each other.

" So what brings the aid of the Mushroom Kingdom to the slums of Mute City." asked Samus

" I need some help." said Fox

" Really? With what?" asked Samus, grabbing a glass of water

" Well, as you might of heard. Princess Peach has been abducted."

" Abducted?"

Fox turned to face her.

" You mean you didn't know." said Fox surprised

" No. I heard she went missing, I though you wanted information." said Samus, taking a drink from the glass of water

" Information?"

" Yes, there is talk that she is at…."

Just then a huge explosion blasted the through a wall. A man dressed in black flew in. He wore a black cowboy hat, wore a armor plated vest, and wore boots with spurs on them.

" Hello, Fox McCloud I presume." said the man in black

" Yeah, and you?" asked Fox, with his hand on his laser

" My name is Wyvern." said Wyvern

Samus tapped a button on her suit and she was changed into her Power Suit.

Wyvern raised his hand and a black swirling vortex opened out of the ground. Out of it came a huge black dragon. The dragon had spikes coming out of its back and its teeth and claws were huge.

" I'm guessing your with ZYXWV." said Fox

" ZYXWV?" said Samus sounding confused

Fox and Samus pointed their weapons at Wyvern. He looked at them with a displeased look on his face.

" Shame I was expecting a bit more from two skilled fighters." said Wyvern

" Answer the question!" yelled Fox

" Yes, I am associated with Organization ZYXWV, and you two are done for."

Pikachu and Link came to a huge cave. The cave entrance was huge, the inside was pitch black and it had an eerie feeling to it.

" Are we going in?" asked Pikachu, sounding a little scared

" It's right in front of us. And besides, it would take too long to find another way around it." said Link, unmoved by the feeling of the cave

Just then a cold, chilling, air blew out of the cave.

" Whoa. That was cold." said Pikachu

" Yeah, come on." said Link, walking into the darkness of the cave

" Oh….okay."

Pikachu followed Link into the cave, even though he felt like going into the cave was a bad idea.

The train came into the train station. The sun was high up in the sky. It was very hot. Mario and Luigi walked out off the train.

" It is so hot here." said Luigi panting

" Yeah, and there is a princess here that needs protection." said Mario

Both brothers turned and looked towards the castle that was at the center of Wild Forest. Up in the sky, unknown to Mario and Luigi, a mysterious figure was flying towards the castle.


End file.
